Hearths Warming Day
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: I'm taking a small break from my other story for this one. It's Hearths Warming Day and the citizens of Ponyville are celebrating. Spike has a special surprise for Sweetie Belle. What it is, you'll just have to read and find out.


Hearth's Warming Day had just arrived in Equestria. All over the nation, people were celebrating. In Ponyville, it was no different. Well there was one small difference. The Princesses were in Ponyville for this special day.

The Princesses were staying at the Library with another person who was just recently crowned a princess. Celestia and Luna were busy unpacking while Shining Armor and Cadence were talking with Twilight. Spike was working in the kitchen making sure everything was ready for dinner. Shining saw that his sister Twilight was sad but he had a small surprise for her. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Shining got up and went to open the door. When he opened it, there stood Twilight's boyfriend, Flash Sentry. "Good timing," Shining complimented.

"Thanks," replied Flash. They walked into the living room. When Twilight saw Flash, she ran right to him and gave him a hug. More people began to arrive right after Flash. The next people to arrive were Applejack, Big Macintosh, Applebloom, Babs Seed, Granny Smith, Caramel, and Fluttershy. Next were Doctor Whooves, Derpy Hooves, and Dinky. Then we have Soarin, Rainbow Dash, and Scootaloo. Pinkie Pie and Pokey Peirce along with the Cakes were there. The final two to arrive were Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Everyone was in the living room talking about how things were. Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo went to the kitchen to help Spike with the cooking. Granny Smith sat in a chair in front of the fireplace.

After another hour of waiting, the food finally arrived. They all sat down to eat. Celestia waited till everyone was at their seats before speaking.

"We are glad to have Spike back with us for the holiday," she started. They all remembered how they didn't think they would get him back by this day. "Thanks to our new ally, we were able to bring him back to us. I think we all wish they could be here with us to thank them." Just as she said this, there was a knock at the door. Shining, Cadence, Twilight, and Flash were trying to hide their smiles while Spike went to get the door. When Spike returned, with him were the Imperial leaders. Celestia, Luna, and the other guests mouth's dropped to the floor seeing them here. All the others laughed at their faces.

"I can see that we made a pretty good entrance," said TK. They all sat down again and began to eat. The younger ones soon began to argue on some of the food which led to Scootaloo throwing some mashed potatoes at Spike. Spike and Sweetie Belle threw some back at her. Applebloom and Dinky joined in. After a few minutes, they got carried away and hit Emperor Cunningham with a pie in the back of the head. Yuri started to snicker but was hit in the face with some cake. It wasn't long before almost everyone joined in the food fight.

The food was cleaned up and the younger ones went outside to play. They all worked together to make a snowman. Applebloom and Babs worked on the bottom. Scootaloo and Dinky worked on the middle. Spike and Sweetie Belle worked on the head. While working Sweetie Belle spoke up.

"I'm really glad you're back with me Spike," she said. The others agreed with her. After the parts were put in place, General Ken came out to look at it. He brought some stuff to add to it. A scarf, buttons, coal, a broomstick, a pipe, and a top hat. They put everything together on the snowman.

"There is a song that the children in the Imperial Empire sing about a snowman that came to life," he said. They soon went inside to open presents.

(I have no idea what everyone got so just use your imagination)

When Sweetie Belle opened hers from Spike, all it said was meet me on the balcony. She went up to the balcony where Spike was waiting.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked. Spike was nervous, but he had to through with it. He got down on one knee and pulled a ring out.

"We've been friends for a long time, and even if we haven't been dating long, I love you. So will you marry me Sweetie Belle?" Spike was really nervous now. He then fell to the ground with Sweetie Belle on top of him.

"YES!" she shouted. Tears of joy were rolling down her cheeks. Spike put the ring on her finger and they went downstairs. Everyone congratulated to couple. Emperor Cunningham and General TK walked up to them. Matthew soon pulled out two presents.

"I trained you two well on defending yourselves. These are yours," he handed them two presents. They opened them and saw something that the Imperial leaders carry.

"Thank you," they said. They all sat in front of the fire and got warm. After some Equestrian songs, Spike was curious on something for the Imperial's.

"What songs do you sing," he asked. The others looked at the Imperial's to see what they had to say.

"We have a different term for this time of year. It's called Christmas," explained Yuri. Sweetie Belle and Spike wanted to sing one of their songs. Matthew went to the piano and started a song while Spike and Sweetie Belle were handed some song books. The song chosen was 'O Come All Ye Faithful'.

O Come All Ye Faithful

Joyful and triumphant,

O come ye, O come ye to Bethlehem.

Come and behold Him,

Born the King of Angels;

O come, let us adore Him,

O come, let us adore Him,

O come, let us adore Him,

Christ the Lord.

O Sing, choirs of angels,

Sing in exultation,

Sing all that hear in heaven God's holy word.

Give to our Father glory in the Highest;

O come, let us adore Him,

O come, let us adore Him,

O come, let us adore Him,

Christ the Lord.

All Hail! Lord, we greet Thee,

Born this happy morning,

O Jesus! For evermore be Thy name adored.

Word of the Father, now in flesh appearing;

O come, let us adore Him,

O come, let us adore Him,

O come, let us adore Him,

Christ the Lord.

Everyone applauded for the two as they finished their duet. Sweetie Belle kissed Spike on the cheek which caused him to blush. Everyone soon begin to agree that this was their best Hearth's Warming Day ever.


End file.
